


Soldiers

by deilen_gwyrdd



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilen_gwyrdd/pseuds/deilen_gwyrdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam/Graham - 'Adam gripped the book tight in his hands, tracing the cover with his fingertips, before he held it close to his heart.'</p><p>Richard/Lee - 'He’d wanted to stay in London, stay in their apartment, where he’d be able to stay in and watch stupid movies, cuddled up in the blanket that Richard loved so much.'</p><p>Dean/Aidan - 'Dean needed more milk again. It wasn’t much of a surprise really, when all he’d done since Aidan left was drink tea, it reminded him of his boyfriend.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Here's 3 short drabbles for you of my favouritest RPF pairings! :) 
> 
> (Just cos I'm taking ages to update my story 'Expect the unexpected' :P)
> 
> They're based around Richard, Aidan and Graham being soldiers, and they've been away for months, and their other halves are missing them...
> 
> Adam/Graham - Rose Aidan/Dean - Tea Richard/Lee - Blindfold

Dean needed more milk again. It wasn’t much of a surprise really, when all he’d done since Aidan left was drink tea, it reminded him of his boyfriend. Dean sighed loudly, shutting the fridge with a thump, and chucking on his coat that lay messily over the back of the kitchen chair.

Aidan had been gone for six months now, but it seemed like years. He’d joined the army not long ago before, he was proud of being a soldier, and being able to fight for his country so Dean supported him the whole way. But it was hard, really hard.

Dean had to wake up every morning alone, Aidan’s side of the bed empty and cold. Then he’d take a shower, all by himself, no Aidan to sneak up to him from behind and wrap his arms around him. He’d then watch some British daytime TV while eating his cereal, no Aidan to make fun of the grumpy presenters, or run his hand softly along Dean’s bare back.

Dean missed Aidan, more than anyone could understand. Six months sounded like a short amount of time to some, but when Dean was alone without Aidan and his Irish accent, his stupid jokes, his terrible cooking, and his sweet laughter and kind smile, he felt miserable and he didn’t want to go another day without him. Talking to him for half an hour a couple of times a week wasn’t enough, he just wanted him home.

Dean aggressively shoved his shoes on by the door, snatching his house keys off the hook and grabbed his wallet on the sideboard. He didn’t feel like going outside at this time of the night, but he needed tea, he needed to drink Aidan’s favourite tea to make him feel better.

The New Zealander strolled quietly down the empty hallway of the apartment block, making sure not to make any noise, there were kids living there that he really didn’t want to wake up. He got to the elevator, and prodded the button to open it up; poking it until one of the doors actually opened so he could get to his milk faster.

Finally the door on his left opened and he dived in and pressed the button for the ground floor, thankful that there was no one in there either. He took a deep breath, and leaned himself against the wall of the elevator, closing his eyes as it began to descend. The humming of the machine, and the clank of the wheels echoed around him.

Dean slipped his hands into his pockets, preparing for the cold weather that was to come. It was nearing November, and the rain and wind in Ireland was nowhere near easing. He should have brought an umbrella really, but he just wanted the damn milk, and to have a nice cup of tea.

The elevator slowed down, suddenly coming to a halt, and with a ping the doors leisurely began to open. Dean checked his trouser pocket again for his wallet, just encase, and zipped up his coat to shield him from the cold. As he stepped out of the elevator, he lifted his head up and froze.

His eyes widened in complete and utter surprise, as there, standing in front of him, was Aidan. The Irishman stood before him in his soldier uniform, bag slung over his shoulder, curly hair wet from the rain. Then there was the smile, the smile that Dean hadn’t seen for over six months, the big cheeky grin that he loved so much.

“Hello.” Aidan grinned wider. “Forget the milk again?”

Aidan then moved his arm from behind his back, and in his hand was a carton of milk. Dean couldn’t help but laugh a little, and without a second thought he was in Aidan’s arms, crushing him against himself. Aidan chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend, snuggling his face in the crook of Dean’s neck.

“I’ve missed you.” Aidan whispered, planting a soft kiss on the bare skin of Dean’s collarbone.

“I’ve missed you too!” Dean managed to breathe, his arms tightening around Aidan, hardly believing that he was there. “You’re here. You’re actually here.”

“I’m here.” Aidan smiled, rubbing his hand up and down his boyfriend’s back. “I love you.”

Dean pulled back from the hug, just slightly, and Aidan saw the tears slipping down Dean’s cheeks. “I love you too, I still can’t believe you’re here!”

Aidan smiled, leaning his forehead against his lovers gently. “I wanted to surprise you, Jimmy told me you were in the apartment. Thought you’d run out of milk.”

Dean laughed lightly, tangling his hand in Aidan’s curls. God, he’d missed running his hands through Aidan’s hair. “It’s your fault for getting me hooked on tea.”

Aidan grinned cheekily, and leaning down he planted a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. It felt heavenly, to be kissing Aidan again, to feel his slightly chapped lips on his own. He didn’t want to let go, not yet, and he doesn’t think he will for a long time. He knew Aidan was only on leave for a few weeks, and that he’d have to leave for a few more months afterwards, but for now Dean was going to take what he could get.

Dean was going to love every moment being with Aidan, kissing him, holding his hand, cuddling with him on the sofa. Everything he’d been missing since he’d left months ago. And first thing he was going to do, was go back up into their apartment, put on Aidan’s favourite movie, put the kettle on, and let Aidan hold him close until they fell asleep together.


	2. Blindfold

Lee hated today. In fact he despised it, it was the worst day he could have in the year, even though usually it was one of the best. It was his birthday, and he’d had to fly back to America from Britain, his family practically begging him to spend his thirty second there. It was his first year spending his birthday without a certain someone, since his twentieth birthday, and it really wasn’t the same.

He’d wanted to stay in London, stay in their apartment, where he’d be able to stay in and watch stupid movies, cuddled up in the blanket that Richard loved so much. Lee wanted to take in the smell of Richard’s cologne, the coffee he’d constantly drink, and the cinnamon that would fall onto the blanket when he ate his favourite cinnamon rolls.

Except he was here, and Richard was away with the army, thousands of miles away from him. It stunk, not being able to pick up something that reminded him of Richard, like his blanket, and his silly socks with pictures of Spongebob Squarepants on, and the awful flowerpot that he’d shoved on the balcony for brightening up the place. The only thing he had was Richard’s silver bracelet he’d left him, still tied around his wrist, Lee hadn’t taken it off since Richard had left nine months ago.

Lee sighed heavily, slinking further into his garden chair, staring down at the grass. His family were scattered around the place, some of the younger ones were sneakily pinching some of the titbits on the buffet table, his grandparents moaning and groaning about the weather and the noisy dog next door.

His parents weren’t going near him, he’d already told them to leave him be, he just wanted some space and to get some air. Ever since he’d landed back in America, they’d smothered him, his mother more than his father, but they’d both still invade his little bubble and wouldn’t let him breathe. He knew it was to do with Richard, they could tell he was miserable being away from Richard and his home, they tried way too hard to make things better.

Because they just couldn’t make things better even if they did try. Making him his favourite sandwich, bringing him tea every hour, and putting on his favourite movies really wasn’t going to put a smile on his face. Only Richard could. They just didn’t understand.

Richard being away for so long was the worst feeling Lee had ever experienced, he hated it, he felt lonely and tired, bored and distant. It told him just how much he really did love the man, that Richard was the one who changed his life, made it so much better, made it fun and exciting. It just wasn’t the same without him.

The last night they’d spent together before he left was one Lee would never forget. Richard had surprised him when he’d come home from work, cushions and blankets spread all over the living room floor, a picnic set up in the middle of Lee’s favourite foods. Moulin Rouge played on the TV, while they sipped on wine, and talked about their memories as a couple, and to end it all Richard had made love to him so gently while whispering how much he loved him that Lee had fallen in love all over again.

Lee smiled to himself, twisting the bracelet around his wrist, thinking of Richard’s handsome smile, his sweet voice, and bright eyes. He wished so much that Richard could be here, to spend his birthday with him, if only for that one day. Richard never missed giving Lee his birthday kiss.

“Lee!” His mother ran towards him, huffing and puffing as she stopped in front of him. “Come here for a moment, stand up!”

“Mum!” Lee whined, as he was dragged off his chair to stand in the middle of the garden. “What now? I hope you havn’t got one of those clowns you got me for my eighteenth.”

“Oh, don’t be silly.” She chuckled, her husband started calling everyone to the garden, all eyes on him.

Lee was starting to feel very confused, and under pressure for some reason. He wasn’t in the mood for this, he just wanted to be alone, make everyone disappear and stop with the gazing. It got worse when his father walked towards him and suddenly put a blindfold over his eyes.

“What are you doing?!” Lee almost yelled, trying to stop his parents, but failing miserably. “What’s going on?”

“You’ll see.” His father chortled happily, making Lee even more suspicious than he was. “Just stand there, don’t move.”

Lee sighed, letting his arms flop to his sides. He could practically feel everyone’s eyes on him, burning a hole in his head. Lee had no idea what was happening, and the silence from his family wasn’t helping. The next thing he heard was doors opening and shutting, the dog next door barking, people whispering, and all of a sudden they were quietly gasping and clapping.

Lee was getting a little scared if he was being honest with himself. He gulped inaudibly, just waiting for his parents to embarrass the living daylights out of him. But it never came. Instead, the next thing he knew, he was being kissed.

Someone’s lips were on his, kissing him softly, their hands sliding around his neck to bring their lips closer together. A stranger was kissing him in the middle of his parent’s garden, in front of his family. Except, Lee instantly knew who’s lips they were.

They were soft, and slightly chapped, they fit onto his like they were meant to be there. The man’s hands were large, yet warm, fingers gently rubbing against the back of his neck. Lee almost squeaked like a complete idiot in realisation, his arms flying around the man’s neck, kissing him deeper.

Richard chuckled against the kiss, pulling Lee closer to his body from around the waist. It was him, it was definitely him, Richard, the man who kissed Lee with such affection and passion that Lee could never forget them. He ignored the cheering from his family, any sound that circled them, and he pulled back from the kiss to have the blindfold taken off him.

He opened his eyes to see Richard in front of him, grinning with the brightest smile etched on his face. “Surprise.” He laughed wholeheartedly. “My beautiful angel.”

Lee laughed softly, threading his hands through Richard’s hair, pecking him on the lips, making sure this wasn’t just a dream. “I can’t believe… I mean… you’re here… in America… I just…”

“I couldn’t miss your birthday.” Richard told him. “I had to give you your birthday kiss.”

Lee grinned from head to toe, pulling Richard into a crushing hug. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Lee.” Richard whispered, only for Lee to hear. “Happy Birthday darling.”

Lee closed his eyes, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder, not near letting go anytime soon. His boyfriend was here, he’d come all this way, just to surprise him for his birthday, and to deliver him his birthday kiss. Lee couldn’t have asked for more, he was overwhelmed, and so in love that he felt giddy. It took him a few hours later, after Richard holding him on the sofa, to realise that he had to thank his parents for the best birthday present ever.


	3. Rose

It was getting pretty dark outside when Adam decided to close his book shop. He didn’t bother to look at the time, he’d just declared the shop closed when the last customer left, and his half brother Mark said he had to run out for two minutes. Who knows what he had to do, but he seemed to be in a hurry.

So Adam was left alone to sort through some books at the back of the shop, putting some back where they belonged, shifting some others over, dusting off some unused ones that nobody really took interest in. It was all going fine until he picked up a book that reminded him of _him_.

The book was called ‘Fields of Roses’, a tale of two men who became lovers, and one would always bring the other a rose every time they met. It always made Graham smile; it was his favourite story because of the romance, the true love, the happy ending. He’d told Adam once that it’s exactly how he wanted their relationship to be.

Adam had to read it, and he’d fallen in love with the story too. It was their story, one they could share and talk about, and wish for a life like the lovers had. Except Adam didn’t have that life, not now, not when Graham was thousands of miles away, fighting for his country and basically putting his life on the line each and every day.

Adam gripped the book tight in his hands, tracing the cover with his fingertips, before he held it close to his heart. He took a seat on the chair at the end of the aisle, closing his eyes and hugging the book closer. If he shut his eyes tight enough he could see him, he could see Graham’s bright grin, his sky blue eyes, the scruffy little beard that always tickled Adam when he’d lean up and kiss him.

Adam chuckled softly to himself at the thought, a single tear escaping and rolling down his cheek. The young bookkeeper rubbed at his cheek with the palm of his free hand, willing himself not to dare start crying. It had been a whole year already, a year since he’d last seen Graham in the flesh, only the computer screen to communicate through once every two weeks. He’d been brave, and he’d been trying hard to keep it together, but every day that went by it just got harder to be without Graham.

Every little thing reminded him of the older man, from the kitchen table where they’d always eat breakfast together, to the armchair in their bedroom where they’d read books before bed, to the carpet next to the fireplace where they’d first made love in their new home. It was driving Adam insane.

Adam took a glance down at the book in his hands again, and read over the title a few times, trying to remember Graham’s voice in his head, when he’d first told him of the book and its name. He could hear it, deep and rumbling, yet that sweet, gentle tone of voice always crept through when he spoke to Adam.

“Adam.”

There it was, the gentle sound of Graham’s voice calling him, and it almost sounded too real to be true. Adam sighed softly to himself, blinking back the tears as his only thoughts were of the one man he loved more than anything in the world.

“Adam.”

The bookkeeper heard Graham again, along with footsteps, soft ones that were getting closer. Before Adam knew it a pair of boots came into his view, just a metre away from where he sat, and he knew those boots. Those boots belonged to Graham, and when Adam’s head shot up to look at the man in the boots, his heart almost stopped beating.

Graham was looking down at him, that handsome smile plastered on his face, a single rose in his hand. Adam didn’t know what was happening, how Graham was there, but he leapt from the chair and straight into Graham’s opening arms. The soldier laughed wholeheartedly, picking Adam up around the waist, the smaller man wrapping his legs around him.

“Adam.” Graham repeated with his tone quiet and soft. “God, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve m-missed you too!” Adam sobbed uncontrollably into Graham’s neck, wrapping his arms tighter around his shoulders. It felt like a dream, being held in Graham’s arms like this.

They stayed that way for what felt like hours, clutching to each other, nowhere near letting go. Adam couldn’t help his crying, his mind and body in complete and utter shock, surprised beyond belief. It took Adam quite a lot of self control to release his grip on Graham, he pulled back and slipped down his taller lover’s body to stand on his feet, but never letting go. He looked up into Graham’s blue eyes, the ones he’d been seeing in his thoughts for so long.

“You’re home.” Adam whispered, clinging to Graham’s soldier uniform.

“Yeah,” Graham smiled sweetly, resting his hand along the bottom of Adam’s back, rubbing circles there with his thumb. “I’m home. Surprise.” He grinned.

Adam chuckled softly, and going up on his tiptoes he planted a kiss on his lover’s lips. They both sighed into the kiss, fingers clutching to clothing, bringing their bodies closer together. It felt like a lifetime since Adam had felt Graham’s lips on his, the sweet, open-mouthed kisses that made him feel dizzy, and wanting more.

They kissed like there was no tomorrow, the feeling of their lips locked in a passionate kiss making their heartbeats quicken. It was like they’d never kissed before, desperate to get a taste of each other. Graham was the first to break the kiss, in dying need of air as they got too caught up in the kiss, his head spinning from the mere sensation of Adam’s lips on his own.

“You’re kisses still drive me insane.” Graham grinned happily, placing a light kiss on Adam’s forehead.

Adam smiled brightly, kissing Graham’s neck. “I think I’m still dreaming.”

Graham chortled, remembering he had a gift for Adam; he brought one hand up to place a beautiful red rose in front of him. Adam stared at the crimson flower, taking it out of his boyfriend’s hand with care. It took him only seconds to realise what Graham had done, he’d remembered their story, the one about the lovers and the red roses. Adam could feel his eyes start to water again.

“Graham.” He let out in a mere whisper. “I… I don’t know what to...”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Graham smiled from head to toe, tracing his hand down the side of Adam’s face, down to rest on his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Adam smiled dazzlingly, holding the rose close to him as Graham bent down to kiss him.

Adam couldn’t believe what was happening still, but Graham was here, he was home and he was kissing him in his bookstore. It did feel like a dream, like the ones he’d been having since Graham left, but this one was better, much better. Adam knew that now that Graham was home again, life would be back to the way it should be, back to the way they both loved.

Adam was looking forward to the stories Graham had to tell, the ones he had to tell Graham, sitting in their chair near the window, cuddling up in a blanket. He was also looking forward to every other moment he’d be spending with him, since now he had many more memories to make, and Graham had many more roses to give.


End file.
